totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
So, Uh This is My Team?
So, Uh This is My Team? is the first episode of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. It is the one hundred and eighth episode of Total Drama, overall. Synopsis Total Drama introduced a third generation of fourteen brand spanking new contestants arriving at a new island, called Pahkitew Island. Unlike before, this island doesn't have any shelter, electricity, or indoor plumbing. The only taste of civilization here is the miraculously saved confessional, with a toilet that leads nowhere. It's fourteen little babies, vs. the wild, using nothing but these (shows fists), these (kicks feet), and these (pulls pants down and shows butt cheeks). See how these newcomers will survive. See how some of them won't. Right here, right now, on the all new season of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Plot Chris reviews the events of last season's destructive finale before introducing the location for this season, a Cree island in Western Canada named Pahkitew Island. The island is shown to be the least luxurious location in Total Drama history thus far, with no lodges, no showers, and no cafeteria. The only thing surviving from last season is the confessional outhouse and all the smells that come with it. The cast is aboard a blimp en route to the new island. Sky observes Ella rocking and humming along to a swinging light. She takes out a piece of gum for herself and offers some to Max, who warns her that this gesture would not save her from his "pure evil", but nonetheless accepts. However, he quickly spits it out, due to disliking the cinnamon flavor and deems it too spicy. Dave watches this exchange and comments on how Max is "a little weird", and turns around to Leonard, in time to see him attempt to cast a spell to ward off evil. Ella begins to sing with beat-box accompaniment from Beardo. Amy is disgusted by all this, and orders her twin sister, Samey, switch seats with her. Samey complies to her sister's demands with a sigh. Amy looks over to her right and screams about a "giant" sitting there. Jasmine glares back and asks if they are "going to have a problem". Meanwhile, Topher is frantically searching the blimp looking for Chris. Sugar becomes so irritated by his "fidgeting" that she slams him into the door and threatens to "toss him out the window" if he "scuffs her pageant shoes". She notes how he'll be "squished flat in two minutes", which prompts Scarlett to walk up and correct her, sounding very smart in the process. Rodney comments about her brains to Shawn, who coils up at the mention of the word "brains". The blimp enters some turbulence and pieces start to the rain from the ceiling while the contestants scream and panic. Chris appears in a flash of lightning. He asks his new "victims" if they're "ready for some fun". Ella and Topher pop up next to him in excitement, and he assures them that humiliation and pain will soon change their enthusiasm. Chris then continues to review the components of the blimp, explaining the emergency exits and parachute packs. According to him, half of the packs are genuine parachutes while others are filled with useless junk. Sky suggests that likely they won't need them. Chris responds with a vague statement about the season having surprises as he presses a button programmed to blow up one of the zeppelin's turbines. The blimp starts to lose altitude, and the competitors, once again in a panic, scramble to each obtain a pack and evacuate the crashing vehicle. Topher offers one to Chris, who declines as he is a hologram. Chef is flabbergasted, as well as angry that he is not a hologram himself. He snatches Topher's second parachute and jumps. Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Topher, Rodney, Scarlett, and Max all find that their packs contain parachutes, much to their relief. While Beardo, Sky, Sugar, Dave, Leonard, Chef Hatchet, Ella, and Shawn all descend without anything to assist them. Ella luckily is able to enlist the help of a nearby bird, which carries her down gently. Jasmine grabs on to Shawn and Leonard, and Sky uses her acrobatic skill to slide down a tree branch and into the lake. Samey lands safely and happily cheers about her accomplishment until Amy uses her to break her fall. After the contestants abandon their packs, Chris places everyone who had a parachute on his right, and everyone who didn't on his left. The right team is deemed the "Pimâpotew Kinosewak", which he has a little trouble pronouncing. He thinks this is Cree for "Soaring Eagles", but Sky corrects him since their name actually means "Floating Salmon". After Chris places these members on the team, Samey tries to change the pronunciation of her name to "Sammy". However, Chris tells her that Amy said that everyone calls her Samey because she is the lesser Amy, and declares that she will officially be called Samey from that point on. He names the left team the "Waneyihtam Maskwak", which he believes translates to "Ferocious Tigers", but actually means the "Confused Bears". Chris blames Chef for all the confusion, as he used a free online translator to obtain the Cree terms. He elaborates to the competitors some of the basics of Pahkitew Island, including its lack of anywhere for them to sleep. Building their own shelter is their very first challenge, with the teams being instructed to settle on different sides of the island. Their objective for the first part is to claim as many pieces of useful supplies as possible while Chef hurls tennis balls at them. The contestants retreat to safety to form strategies. Jasmine automatically claims leadership over Kinosewak and Sky does so for Maskwak. Jasmine and Rodney speak over each other trying to explain their plans. He says in the confessional that, being the oldest of six brothers, he is accustomed to being dominant. She states simply that both the "big" and "smaller" guys are intimidated by her height and abilities, lamenting about this unwanted talent. Jasmine confronts Rodney directly insisting they need to get the "important" items. This causes him to become infatuated with her, and he relinquishes his ideas in favor of hers. Scarlett speaks up informing her that they need to get the wheelbarrow so they can carry their items. In the midst of her suggestion, Samey realizes what she means and attempts to finish her sentence, only to have Amy claim ownership of it. Jasmine finishes giving out her orders. Meanwhile, Maskwak, under Sky's influence, decides to go one by one. Shawn easily evades Chef's fire due to his zombie survival training. He enters his range, grabs a can of cream of broccoli soup, and quickly escapes. Dave is frustrated by Shawn's worthless get. Sugar tries to reassure him by acknowledging Leonard, the "wizard on their team". While both teams gather supplies, Topher climbs the boulder that Chris and Chef are stationed on. He asks if Chris is about to throw to a commercial break, as he has always wanted to see him do so live. Chris obliges, appreciating Topher's "intelligence", and cuts to commercial as the latter applauds him. After the break, Chris has Chef throw Topher back into the challenge. As he lands, Ella dances by singing to her bird friends. Chris is simultaneously annoyed and confused. In the confessional, Ella explains that she is a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour, and the contestants not being required to sing anymore doesn't necessarily mean they can't. Back in the challenge, Ella happily announces her retrieval of a bucket of glitter. Leonard is enthralled. Dave and Sugar, on the other hand, are infruiated by her. Sky tells Dave to serve as a decoy while Beardo grabs the supplies they need. Dave draws Chef's attention after being pushed out into the line of fire. Beardo aims to collect something, running in slow motion and makes the sound effects to match. Dave tries to snap him out of it, but Beardo collapses when he is hit in the crotch. Leonard attempts to stop Chef's barrage by using magic, to no avail. Sky uses a spare piece of wood to deflect one of Chef's shots and send it back to him. He is hit in the face and given a black eye, with the challenge ending soon after. Chris announces that whatever the contestants currently have are what they will use to build their shelters. As Jasmine orchestrates the creation of Kinosewak's shelter, a tree house, the team hears construction noises coming from Maskwak's side. Samey questions what they could build, but Jasmine doesn't care, simply telling everyone to work even harder. It is then revealed that Maskwak actually hasn't made any progress; the noises were just Beardo trying to psych out the other team. Leonard suggests that they build a wizard tower, which earns the approval of Ella, Sugar, and Beardo. Dave remains reluctant, but Sky reasons that, as there was a vote, they have no other choice. He agrees under those conditions. Jasmine hammers the final nail into the roof of Kinosewak's tree house. Chris, wearing his jetpack, compliments it and commends their decision to place it above ground. Max questions why and soon finds out when he is trampled by a herd of moose. Team Maskwak completes their wizard tower around the same time. When the moose run by, the tower survives. That is, however, until Leonard touches it, which causes it to fall as Leonard casts a "force field spell", which surprisingly leaves him unharmed. Chris declares their team the losers, and that they will have no shelter to live in for the rest of the season. At the first elimination ceremony, where Beardo and Leonard are in the bottom two. Beardo for not doing anything helpful whatsoever, and Leonard for coming up with the idea of building the wizard's tower that was a failure. In the end, it is Leonard who receives the final marshmallow. Beardo is put in the Cannon of Shame, the new elimination device, and as he is blasted off he yells that it was nice to meet everyone. Chris signs off the episode afterward. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Season Premiere